Promises
by BabyBunnyBoo0123
Summary: Promises are made, Many are broken. Can you love after you've been hurt, no matter what the other promises? Can you find love after you've lied about who you were, even if you promise not to lie to them again? Love is a promise, whether you keep it or not is up to you. AU, Warning for Strong Language, Adult Themes, Rape, and Character Deaths. Many Oc's. R/S B/Q P/T MA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy, and all other Characters belong to me though. This is an AU story.**

**Please forgive me for any or all the mistakes I have, just bear with me.**

Things you may need to know

***Relationships***

Quinn and Kitty are sisters (not too hard to believe)

Quinn and Santana are best friends; Santana and Brittany are friends, but not as close as they are in the show

Quinn had her baby right before she started high school

***Corcoran Family Tree***

This started with scientist, _Alexzander Corcoran_. At this time in 1972, He was married to wife, _Sarah Puckerman_, and had 2-year-old daughter, _Emma Lillian Corcoran_. At this point he was conducting an experiment on himself. After gaining a particular side effect from this, he soon divorced his wife and then married her best friend, _Jasmine Berry_. Together they had _Shelby Nicole Corcoran_ and she had a step-sibling, _Alyssa Bree Berry_, who Jasmine had from a previous marriage.

In 1990, Shelby was in high school when she met her bond, _Susan Anne Sylvester_. Despite Sue being 2 years older, Sue and Shelby had twins, _Rachel Barbra Corcoran_ and _Noah Anthony Corcoran_, and married 1992 after Shelby turned 18. In 1993, Alyssa was married to her bond _Aaron Wade Adams_ and had _Elona Ziann Allison Adams_.

In 1996, the entire Corcoran family was moving to New York, when Shelby and Sue's 3rd child, _Brittany Susan Corcoran_, was born. The previous year Emma had her 1st child, _Sebastian Wayne Corcoran_, by her then long-term boyfriend, who dumped her due to the sudden pregnancy. 2 years later she had_ Sugar Candace Motta_, by her then fiancé, who later died at war.

Making another move, this time to Texas, 1998 became somewhat of a baby boom for the family. Sue and Shelby had another set of twins, _Jacob Isaac Corcoran_ and _Marley Rose Corcoran_, and Alyssa had her 2nd child, _Unique Alana Adams_. Moving again to Los Angeles, California in 2000, the next year Rachel got a girl pregnant and had Daughter, _Mackenzie Sophia Corcoran_. Mackenzie's mother, _Melissa Abigail Jones_, died in a car crash in 2008.

That same year, in 2008, Sue was working in a hospital, when she came across 10-year-old Twins, _Sunshine Lauren Corazon_ and _Harmony Dakota Corazon_. They were just in a fatal car accident that killed both their parents. While in intensive care, Sue made sure to treat them with the same love she would her own children. Overtime the doctor bills began to add up, which was no help for the 2 that were now considered orphans, since they had no other family to turn to. Sue then decided to pay for their bills, then adopted them into her already hectic family. The family then moved to Lima, Ohio the next year.

In 2010, Noah had gotten a girl, _Lucy Quinn Fabray_, pregnant. Together they had, _Elizabeth Lucy Corcoran_. Quinn decided to give the baby up for adoption, No matter either of their personal protest. The person who adopted her was none other Shelby. After the papers were settled Sue and Shelby had joint custody, but she was legally Noah's Daughter.

**A/N: This was basically to clear up some connection for later on in the story. It to a lot of time and math to make all this make sense. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, I will answer any or all of them. Please Read and Review**

**Love, BabyBunnyBoo0123 **


	2. Promises Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters**

Have you ever felt like you were playing a character?

Like no one ever got to see the real you?

Do people like this character?

If they do, will they hate you for lying?

If they don't, will they hate any less than they already do? Or do you hide away in a different character, afraid of what they might think?

That's exactly how I see things.

Only few know who I really am and I fully intended on keeping it that way, but it seems like my time is up.

Now I have to race against time to protect the ones I love, even if they don't love me back.

If they hated me before, then they're going to be terrified of…..

Who I really am


	3. What you would call 'Special'

**A/N: Please don't judge me for all the mistakes. This is the first5 time I am actually writing a story and putting it online, please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, any other characters belong to me**

Chapter 1: What you would call _**'Special'**_

Rachel P.O.V

_thump_

"harder"

_Thump _

"Harder"

_THUMP_

"HARDER"

I did my final round house kick to the side of the bag, breaking the chain and sending it flying across the room. The bag hit the wall before rolling to the feet of a shadowed figure.

"Good job Star", the remaining voice in the room rang out from behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me. I jumped from my finished stance to look at the shadow in disbelief, but sigh running a hand through my hair when I look into her baby blue eyes.

"Britt, what did I tell you about sneaking up behind me?"

"Not to do It.", she replied, ending the conversation by making her way up the small flight of stairs. Glancing at my watch, it reads_ '6:17 A.M'_. I followed Britt up the stairs only to realize she was already gone. Dismissing that fact, I open up a door to my right, entering a huge weight lifting room. Going further into the room, I see Noah lifting about 300lbs. on the bench with ease. He turns to me when he hears my approaching footsteps, "Time?"

"_6:20_, go shower up", He nods in my direction as he does his last rep.

**(/\)**

Walking into my room, I peel off my clothing, throwing it into a bin, and head straight for the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, the hot water washes away all the dirt and sweat my body accumulated during practice.

I know you're probably wonder what that was all about.

Well, to start off….Yes, I am THE Rachel Berry. The same girl that wears grandma sweaters, talks like she swallowed a dictionary, and is slushied…..Every…Single…..Day. Truth is….that's not who I really am.

As for Brittany and Noah, they're my siblings, and I do mean biologically. Now as for all the training…..Britt, Noah, and I are what you would call _**'Special'**_.

_It all started with our grandfather, Alexzander Corcoran. If I can even call him that, but that story is meant for a later time. He stood at 6'4 with almond colored hair as well as shaped eyes and dark navy, blue eyes. He was the owner of a very successful automotive company, which was handed down to him by his father. _

_Life seemed to look down in favor for him and his family…...that is until one fatal experiment took place._

_One thing I probably should have mentioned earlier, was that Alexzander was also known as a well-respected scientist. He was always trying to enhance human abilities, believing man was far more superior to any other species. His arrogance and no doubt of his soon-to-be successful experiment usually caused most people to distance themselves from him, only having a distinct group of friends that shared his train of thought. But after failed experiment after failed experiment some began to doubt his theories. That was until his first stable solution: 'The MOK439 Serum'_

_Alexzander's arrogance and pride once again blinded him to the consequences of his first successful project. So, he saw problem with testing it on himself._

_Ice._

_It was the only thing that could be described as the feeling that went through his body during the transformation. The feeling only lasted 36 hours, but you could tell he was different, something in him had changed._

_*Knock**knock**knock*_

I'm brought out of my thoughts, knowing it was Noah telling me to start getting ready. Turning off the water, I wrap myself in a towel as I prepare to pick out an outfit for the day. As I opened the doors to my closet, my mother comes in and quickly closes the door, "Star, we've got a situation."

I immediately turned towards her, knowing it has to be serious if she calls me Star, "What's the issue?"

"They've found us."

Those 3 words froze me to my spot. It couldn't be. Why now, of all places why now. The look on my mom's face remained stoic while she let me work through my mild freak out. My face soon matched hers as I took a deep breath, needing to take this seriously, "How long do we have?"

"I'd say about a week to 10 days, give or take weather know about our early warning." I sighed, having to make a decision on the spot. Well, fuck it. We're supposed to be leaving soon anyway, why not just move the date up?

"Set up a family meeting for tonight at 7, don't tell anyone what is happening till the meeting. I want you to start packing the things you value most and prepare arrangements for the new house. Unique and Ezailia will also be present during the meeting, operation BAR will be taking place sooner than later. I will discuss any and all question to be asked at that time." I take deep breath after my rant, awaiting my mother's response. She gave me a nod with a slight smile exiting my room, "By the way I'm making pancakes." With that she went into the hall.

Turning back to my closet, I rake my hands through my hair, not expecting so much drama before school. Now that everything's going to hell, why not raise some? I open a keypad next to my closet and type in a quick code, instantly the racks fall away to reveal a walk-in closet. Once I slid on a matching black, lace underwear and bra set, I sat at my dresser to apply a small amount of make-up. Gazing at my navy blue eyes in the mirror, I see how it compliments my tan skin and almond color hair.

After applying a deep, red lipstick, I slide on a black, long-sleeved cropped top and a pair of red shorts. I sprits on a little perfume, while sliding into my favorite pair of black pumps. Looking at myself in the mirror, I notice a small, silver stud sticking out of my belly-button. Almost forgot about that, I quickly swap it out for a red one with a diamond at the end. Noticing the time, I throw on my red beanie, grab my phone and matching plaid bag and sunglasses before leaving my room.

**(/\)**

Exiting the elevator to what could only be described as an endless hallway of doors, I walk into the first door to my left and am welcomed by complete darkness. Walking in and opening the window, the lump under the black sleets move at the sudden intrusion of light, "Sunny, time to wake your ass up, you got school to get to."

I heard a few incoherent mumbles before her body rose off the bed, "Why do I have to sleep and eat there, if I can do the same thing from the comfort of my own bed?" It was then I noticed the bags of chips and jars of frosting at her bedside.

I picked up one of the frosting containers and gave her a questioning look, "Seriously? This cannot be healthy."

"You can't talk with all those pregnancy cravings you had."

"But you're not pregnant though."

"Doesn't hurt to start practicing." She grabbed the container out of my hand, putting a large amount of it into her mouth. I was about to say something else when a loud moan came from across the hall. Sunshine and I gave each other a look, knowing exactly what was happening. Sunny rolled out of her bed wearing a large green day T-shirt, rolling her eyes, "At least you're on a different floor, they keep going at it like fucking bunnies."

Hearing even more moans coming from the room, an idea struck me and a smile grew on my face. "Rae, what are you planning? You're really starting to freak me out." Sunshine's never really seen my somewhat evil side, so seeing it for the first time will have you rethink messing with me, "Oh nothing, just planning a prank. Wanna help out?" She gave me a slight nod, waiting to watch me work.

Circling my hands, a small water orb begins to for in my hand and starts to grow in size as I expand my hands. The orb was about the size of a basketball before I beckoned her forward, she rose her hand to the surface as currents of electricity started to form within the ball. With a snap of my fingers it disappears, "One, two, three" Hearing another moan escape the room, I snap again just as a very high pitched scream echoed from behind the door. Sunny is just rolling on the floor, probably hyperventilating, but at least she has a smile on her face. Opening the door, I see Jake on the floor holding his head, while Harmony was sitting bunched up in a pile of sheets with her wet hair sticking to her face.

Jumping up from the bed, Harmony ran at me screaming, "Rae-Rae what's happening, why aren't you panicking, Someone could be attacking us" I would've felt bad about doing this to her if it wasn't for her constant rambling about a house invasion, Jake's knowing yet angry glare in my direction, and the constant sound of laughter behind me in the hallway, "Har, calm down it was me who did it." She gave me a look that told me she did not understand a thing happening around her, "Mom said absolutely NO sex in the morning. Now it's time for breakfast, go get ready." Before she could answer back I closed the door, cutting her of mid-sentence.

Right after the door closed, another opened to reveal a half- asleep Marley walking into the bathroom, closing the door. I gave Sunny a look, but she just shook her head muttering something about a robot.

Looking at my watch, it reads 7:42, "Sunny can you wake Kenzie up, I gotta go before I'm late." She gives me a nod as I turn to leave, but before I do I shout out, "And I better not see your room a mess when I get back." I heard an exasperated sigh behind me, putting a smile on my face.

**(/\)**

Sliding into the kitchen, I grab a piece of bacon (Turkey, of course), carefully dodging from being hit by my mother, "Rae, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit sur l'exécution dans la cuisine?"(Rae, what have I told you about running in the kitchen?)

"Ce tournant dans la cuisine vous fera glisser et tomber, et éventuellement obtenir votre visage brûlé."(That running in the kitchen will cause you to slip and fall, and possibly get your face burnt off.), I replied in the same language she yelled at me in, knowing full well she'd probably try to hit me again for that smart answer. My thoughts be came true as she threw a wooden spoon at me, successfully catching it in my right hand.

It was then that I noticed the empty chair at the end of the counter, "Where's mama?" "She took Britt to school this morning." I nodded, grabbing another strip of bacon before standing up, "I gotta go or else I'm gonna be late, See ya later Shelby" She threw another spoon at me as I walked out the door.

I can already tell it's gonna be an exciting day.

**Please Read and Review, I will take any and all criticism**

**Link to the outfit is on my page**

**Love, BabyBunnyBoo0123**


End file.
